Question: A goblet contains $9$ red balls, $5$ green balls, and $11$ blue balls. If a ball is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is blue?
Explanation: There are $9 + 5 + 11 = 25$ balls in the goblet. There are $11$ blue balls. The probability is $ \frac{11}{25}$.